Era Tambor, no Ocarina
by RevoLleneri
Summary: El aburrimiento es malo, más cuando dos locas lunáticas como nosotras tenemos un teclado enfrente. ¡La verdadera historia de la leyenda de Zelda: la ocarina del tiempo! No aceptable para personas sensibles ¡No flame!


Erase una vez en el año 2005, en una casa común, un par de amigas jugando lo único que tenían Nintendo 64. Poco, lo sabemos, pero la crisis no ayudaba para completar otro sistema de juego, como Playstation, Game cube, o parecidos. Esto era algo peor, sólo tenían un juego, que ha sido la adoración de muchos desde que apareció: La leyenda de Zelda.

¿Qué hay de malo en todo esto? Jugar repetidas veces, aburreeeee. Pero hallaron el hilo negro del asunto, conocieron la verdadera historia de Link, Zelda, y Gannondorf.

La verdadera historia comienza en la aldea de nacimiento de nuestro héroe Link. (no sé porque se llama "La leyenda de Zelda" si Link es el bueno en todo...) Era un chico que en una noche tormentosa estaba teniendo pesadillas, era porque había cenado frijoles charros con epazote con unas cuantas especias, comino y pimienta. Lo cual resultaba más poderosa la sustancia, ni que decir de la atmósfera. Esto provoco que tuviera delirios de persecución y tener un don, tener un sueño muy fumado pues él no sé aguantaba a sí mismo. De pronto, en su delirio escucha una voz gritando "help me, help me saquéenme de aquí" por lo que despierta y se encuentra con una hada queriendo salir de la habitación. Por que ya no aguantaba el olor maquiavélico de sus gases mortales. XP

Era peor que una cámara de gas, por lo que la hada imploraba salir o ser asesinada y se estaba dando con el matamoscas para acabar su sufrimiento. Link le dice "¿qué té pasa?" alo cual la hada responde:

-��U Sólo venía a decirte que el reino de Hyrule estaba en peligro pero creo que tú eres peor que el peligro que acecha al reino. Ah y soy tu nueva hada. (�¿Qué hice para merecer tal castigo!)-

Link responde muy alegremente.

¡uuuh tengo hada! Como mis demás amigos. Ya no soy tan looser-

-no realmente, verás me despidieron de mi trabajo anterior. Y como tú estas solo, bien looser, pos me mandaron para que tu salvaras el reino. Así que si mueres, a nadie le importará. (y no creo que te recuerden, tus gases son mortales. Pero tan siquiera podré cobrar el seguro por tu muerte)- dice la hada.

�-� - cara de Link

Por cierto, tienes que firmar esto para que pueda ser tu hada- saca un documento de la nada (más grande que ella por lo que la pregunta es... ¿Dónde coños le cupo?)

¿qué es una firma- pregunta Link -como fue el único bastardo que no tuvo hada, pues no fui a la escuela.

��U creo que será más difícil de lo que pensé, pero es bueno porque podré chantajearlo y cobrar su seguro de vida... ¿eso lo dije o lo pensé? Como sea pon un palito aquí- dice señalando el papel. Link hace caso y se empieza a bajar el pantalón.

¡ESE PALITO NO! Además está muy chiquito... ¿eso tmb lo pensé o lo dije? Bueno, como que veo que estás un tanto retrasado mental, yo firmaré por ti y luego vamos a salvar el mundo ¿ok?

n.n esta bien

TIEMPO DESPUÉS

-No pensé que fuera tan fácil conseguir estas tres piedras- dice Link sosteniendo las tres piedras espirituales.

�� aja, la primera la conseguiste en el árbol (DEKU TREE) y lo amenazaste con hacerlo leña y muebles de segunda mano, la segunda; le diste de comer al dodongo un goron (el jefe la aldea por cierto) y éste estaba lleno de veneno, por lo cual matastes al dodongo. Por ultimo, la tercera la conseguiste nomás porque te tiraste a la princesa Ruto- dice el hada Navi, como se chingaos se llame, revoloteando de un lado a otro de Link.

-No importa, el fin justifica los medios...(lo mejor fue lo tercero)- dice Link camino al reino de Hyrule.

Frente a las fronteras de hyrule, se abre la puerta y aparece un gran caballo blanco con dos jinetes. La princesa Zelda y su guardiana que corren desesperadamente de allí.

¡hey no sean mamonas¡No soporte a esta bomba de gas nomás para que se vayan a hacer cochinadas solas- dice Navi llorosa, Link se tira otro gas. Pero Zelda voltea y lanza algo pero Navi se atraviesa en el camino de ese algo. El objeto la golpea y manda hacia el rio. Link se tira otro gas porque una figura misteriosa aparece cerca de él..

�� uta ma, ya se me fue la vieja y yo que quería invitarla a una orgía –dice la figura. –mmm huele algo raro, huele como a rosa de jardín nOn que usaba mi mami.

A lo lejos grita Navi (debajo de la superficie del agua) "¡hasta aquí huelen tus gases!" luego Link grita "es que se me apareció el chamuco y se me salió del miedo".

¿Qué es- grita Navi preocupada por su...cuando cobrar el seguro de vida. Dentro de la oscuridad aparece otra sombra más siniestra, más poderosa y malvada... era... era...

¡hola bambino! Ya llegamos la princesa Peach y yo a la orgía ¿Cuándo comenzamos- dice la figura gorda con una gorra con una gran M, Mario xDDD

la otra sombra contesta

-la vieja se me fue, ni me dejo invitarla, de seguro se fue de agasaje con su guardiana, y a esa tmb la iba a invitar- Link se tira otro gas, con gran sonido y con caldillo.

Creo que me cayó mal el menudo de la mañana o los taquitos de tripitas- dice Link.

¿Quién eres tú- pregunta la primera sombra.

Soy Link, el salvador de todo Hyrule, vengo a detener los malvados planes de GANNONDORF – contesta la bomba de gas.

-Música de suspenso¡tum tum tum tuuuuuuuuuuum! (los gases se hicieron musicales)

-ah, si como digas. Mario, Peach; intentaría ir por las golfas y comenzar nuestra orgifiesta –dice la figura que resulto ser GANNONDORF . Los otros dos asienten y se meten a un hotel de mala muerte. (Un hotel menos 5 estrellas) GANNONDORF se va detrás de Zelda, Link se queda parado allí, tirando más gases. Navi ya esta flotando en el agua porque se ahogo. xD

¡OH Navi revive- grita link al recordarla, al ver que no reaccionaba, el chico se puso triste y se puso a llorar al compas de una melodía melancólica de sus gases. El olor fétido resucito a Navi.

¡estoy viva- huele el gas¡gracias a tus gases! T-T

-No, es que te di respiración ano / boca nUn- dice Link feliz por ver a su hada viva. Navi se vuelve a morir.

Game over

Bueno puede ser pero como es divertido, revivimos a Navi y recogieron el objeto que tiro Zelda. ¡El tambor del tiempo! (The drum of the time) entonces, adentro del tambor hay una grabadora. La echan a andar y descubren un mensaje:

**"Bueno, bueno probando (sonido eructo) ¿está grabando? Ah esta bien..."**

**"Link, soy yo... �� Zelda, wey ¿Pues quien más? El juego lleva mi nombre más que el tuyo"**

**"Quiero que salves al mundo de las malvadas manos de **GANNONDORF**, ah y tmb pasa a la lavandería por mi vestido. Dale de comer a los cuccos, �� y no vuelvas a golpearlas que ya vi que aprendieron kunfugallina para atacarte. "**

Se oyó el clásico "bip" que dice que se acabo el mensaje, se oye estática y parece que se sobrescribió en otra cinta porque comienzan a oírse gemidos, pujidos, gritos de placer, y una voz que dice "estuviste genial". Después se acaba la cinta.

Iba a cumplir con todas las tareas que le pidió Zelda, pero luego recordó (¡pensó, milagro!) Que en esa época aún no existían las lavanderías. Además no sabia que demonios eran cuccos por lo que fue y golpeo a las gallinas pero estas lo picotearon todo y lo masacraron. En fin, Navi lo revivió (porque vio que las heridas le daban más dinero en el seguro) entonces fue al templo del tiempo.

¿Cómo abriremos el templo del tiempo- pregunto Navi, Link saco el tambor.

¡con música- comenzó a golpear el tambor pero sus gases formaron una melodía mucho más poderosa, además de un ambiente apestoso, por lo que la puerta del templo se pudrió. Entro y vio la espada del tiempo y fue y la sacó. Un espectáculo de luces (la espada traía porro incluido) lo rodean y en esas luces aparece el rey de Hyrule.

¡Estas vivo- grita Link.

-No, soy producto de tu imaginación, idiota. Ya no fumes porro.- dice el rey. –El tiempo ha pasado para permitirte ser el héroe del tiempo y salvar al reino de Hyrule. Necesitábamos que crecieras para tener una mejor técnica de pelea-

Link se pone a pensar (¡de nuevo pensó!)

¿los gases-

�� ...efectivamente... ¡ahora mírate! Cuanto has crecido- grita el rey, Link comienza a inspeccionarse.

¿Por qué tengo el cabello blanco¿Por qué mis manos están tan arrugadas¿Por qué no siento mis dientes- pregunta Link

-ah bueno... este-golpea a Link en la nariz y lo deja noqueado.

-se regresa el tiempo-

¡despierta- grita el rey a Link.

-mmmm OH si más, más, mmmm látigo... ahhh que rico... – murmura Link entre sueños, el rey lo patea para que despierte. –ahhh ¿por qué me despierta? Ya estaba llegando lo bueno- dice link.

Como sea, ahora eres el héroe del tiempo, mírate cuanto has crecido, en lo que te hemos convertido- dice de nuevo el rey.

Link comienza a inspeccionarse de nuevo...

-tengo deja vu de esto pero sigamos-

¡tengo cabello rubio- grita Link

�� siempre lo has tenido, dice Navi

¡Ojos azules- dice Link

Son pupilentes- dice el rey pasándole una botellita para que los ojos no se irriten.

¡Estomago de lavadero- grita Link

-Fueron liposucciones, 5 en realidad- dice el rey.

¡Nachitas redonditas- grita Link

¿de donde crees que salió la grasita para las nachitas- dice Navi

Link se ve el interior del pantalón

¡paquetin!...¡PAQUETÓN! – grita Link de felicidad.

-mmm al parecer la bomba de aire si funciona, debería comprarme una- dice el rey. –Bueno ahora Link debes ir a detener a GANNONDORF en sus planes maléficos.

¡Wiii paqueton- sigue gritando Link ¡SUPERA ESTO BRAD PITT!

�� Ya has caso, vamos a detener al mal (y de paso que te maten para cobrar el seguro) – dice Navi, es entonces que Link y su hada se alejan del templo del tiempo.

En la aventura veremos nuevos personajes y a nuestro héroe Link pelear contra el mal y salvar a hyrule...

¿Podrá lograrlo?

¿Podrá Navi cobrar el seguro de vida aun después que link creció?

¿Podrá hacer GANNONDORF su orgifiesta?

¿Adónde se fueron a agasajar Zelda y su guardiana¿Y porque no invitaron?

¿Podrá Link usar su paquetote antes que se le pase el efecto de la bomba de aire?

Música de suspenso "tum tum tum tummmmmmmmmmm" (ya saben los gases de nuevo)

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! No olviden visitar a la piruja del poder, digo la hada del poder...

Revo Lively

Jennyfer Satori Lleneri


End file.
